The 2018 Halloween Special
The 2018 Halloween Special refers to the huge adventure that took place on Halloween. Plot One night, Sam Jay is cooking spooky stew spiked with taco seasoning to celebrate Halloween. Just then, George Raven charges into the room. He smells the stew and finds it disgusting, so he dumps it all over Sam much to his anger. Guy says there is a party going on, but Sam is not happy that his cooking is ruined. As revenge, Sam gives Guy a wedgie, threatening to fire him from Code LTIB if he does another stupid thing. It is revealed that the other characters invited to the party are Rosario Scarlett, Luria Spinner, Chuck Secretii, and Samus Samuellson. After everyone agrees to go to the party, they head out. However, Sam, Luria, and Chuck are stopped by a bouncer. Luria uses her Siren Song to distract the bouncer. Sam and Chuck make a quick dash inside the door. After the bouncer falls unconscious and in love, Luria goes inside the door as well. Now that Guy is inside, he sets out to find Scotty Raven Jay before Sam does. Some hasslers go up to Samus and pick on him. Chuck doesn't like seeing Samus getting harassed and stands up for him. She banishes anyone that harassed Samus to her secret level. Luria and Rosario go to the back of the party and suddenly find Guy and Sam having sex. Rosario, though shocked at first, quickly comes up with the theory that Sam mistook Guy for Scotty in his drunken state. Luria is especially shocked after learning about Sam's previous behaviors towards Guy. After Guy's act, he decides to take over the party by putting on LTIB videos. He backs down once Sam threatens to throw a tantrum over his treatment in the videos. Just then, Sam notices someone attractive at the bar. This turns out to be Scotty, and they happily hug each other as they have reunited. Sam starts to get cozy as he snuggles with Scotty. Scotty makes purring sounds as Sam starts making out with him. Meanwhile, Guy is trying to explain what happened before this all happened. However, Chuck gets angry when Guy mentions Sam's threat of firing him, so they get into a fight. Then the cops arrive. Rosario and Samus try to plead with the cops that everything was all a big mistake. Chuck was acting on an impulse, and Guy acted out of self-defense. The confusion eventually led way to Scotty disappearing. Sam cries out to Scotty tries to run after him, but Luria catches him and tackles him down to the floor. Luria warns Sam not to go after Scotty as he could lose his life trying to protect him. Just then, one of the hasslers from before comes behind Chuck and says "I am the keymaster". Chuck recognized her as Aquastan Secretii. Luria gets excited, only to lose interest when Chuck says she cannot confirm the voice as Aquastan's for now. Guy wants to resume the fight, so he throws himself into Chuck and ends up breaking a statue. Everyone looks around and sees various ghosts. Including Nick Rain and Alistar Mortella-Akedogemuski. Alistar convinces the ghosts to go after Guy, so Luria leads an escape through one of the windows. As the group runs through a cemetery, Luria yells at Guy for dragging them into the mess. Just then, Sam hears something, but Rosario and Chuck are both chewing out Guy's actions through out the night. Chuck in particular fires Guy. Sam is angry that Chuck fired Guy without his permission, so he rehires him, threatening to unleash the atomic bombs if Guy gets fired again. The loudness in Sam's Hellish Rage voice causes Chuck and Rosario to shut up. With Sam having shut up Chuck and Rosario, everyone can turn their attention to the sound. Sam thinks it is a horse. Luria and Samus freak out because it might be Saint D. Owron. Rosario calms then down, saying there are worse horses out there. It regrets its words moments later as it correctly predicted the horse to be The Headless Horseman. Guy and Samus suggest for the group to run, so they do that. Rosario trips on a tree root, but Chuck saves it. Eventually, everyone makes it to a bridge with a running stream. The Headless Horseman throws a burning pumpkin at Rosario and Chuck. Rosario jumps off the bridge while Chuck ducks down and pretends to be dead. The camera view reveals that Rosario did not touch the running stream. The burning pumpkin misses both of them. The Headless Horseman screams a very scary message and leaves in defeat. Sam is worried sick over Scotty while everyone else is confused about the "Zuul" threat. Even Luria, who would normally focus on Aquastan's location. It is time to leave. Chuck, Rosario, and Sam won't forgive Guy for dragging them into the mess. The next day, Harvey Zilth has issued several ghost and paranormal events happening all over the city, but Sam is worried about Scotty as it's been a while since they last spoken and hopes he is okay. Chuck tries to convince Sam that the ghosts are more important, but Sam does not respond as he is still concerned for Scotty's safety. So Chuck picks up Sam and slams him on the floor. That made him focus. Once Sam gets back on thought, it's time to face off against these ghosts. There are many threats in the city that need to be dealt with and more info is needed to figure out what's going on. Rosario and Samus Make TEAM A to figure out what's on, TEAM B will be Guy and Luria. Sam goes on his own to make sure that Scotty is safe and Chuck remembers that Aquastan was acting weird and wants to check her out. TEAM A makes it to a library. Rosario remembers about Zuul and decides to look the name up on a computer. Rosario finds the info, but Samus loses focus as the books catch his eye. Rosario warns Samus not to act like Owl Eyes. Once they get back to focus they read the info on Zuul. However, this is interrupted as they hear a sound. Samus investigates while Rosario tries to read the last bits of information. A large slime thing is eating words from books and sucking information from the computers and getting fatter. Suddenly the info on Zuul became lost. Rosario uses its superpowers to defeat the slime thing. Meanwhile, Sam goes to Scotty's home to check on him. Sam decides to enter in through the TV. He rides in on a WB Shield. He gets inside and he finds Scotty, but... he is acting strange and way out of character. Sam demands Scotty to snap out, but Scotty didn't like Sam's answer and starts lifting objects to throw at him. Sam renews threats to fire Scotty. The LTIB memories return with a vengeance, and Scotty starts to run away. Despite Sam's best efforts to capture Scotty, he gets away and starts to fly to the tallest building in the city. Sam fears for Scotty's life as he loves him. TEAM B runs through the city and finds that people are running away from a horde of zombies. Guy suffers from horrible memories of When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger. Luria comforts him. Guy attacks the zombies first, but his attempts to summon the WB Shield fail. Luria strikes next with Hyper Voice, but that only made the zombies mad. Guy activates Guy the White and defeats the zombies for good. Chuck finds Aquastan near a well. Chuck tries to convince Aquastan to come with her by telling stories about the Human Sunshine Project and how fun it is. Chuck notices TEAM B, and she gets angry since they are killing zombies without inviting her. Chuck calms down, only to see that Aquastan has escaped. She throws a tantrum. Everyone finally meets back up and discusses what they have learned. Then they head toward the tall building, but Aquastan and Scotty have already met at the top. The ritual to summon Zuul has begun. Which causes an earthquake and a ghostly shield is formed at the bases of the building and can not be broken. Rosario notices a way to get inside the building, through the sewers. It convinces the others that the sewers are the only way to go, so they head there. As everyone makes their way to the building, suddenly, there was a train horn roaring from behind the group as a light shining gets bigger and bigger. Rosario and Sam get bad memories of watching Blue Cat Blues as they break down crying. Chuck and Luria snap them out. Guy then signals everyone to run as they are targeted by a ghost train. Sam finds an opening, so Guy signals everyone to jump. Everyone made it, but now they have been separated and everyone finds themselves to be alone. They are unable to hear each other calling out for them and can't feel where they are at. All they see is the path in front of them and no way to go back. Everyone has to solve some sort of puzzle to reunite with each other, but they manage to solve them. Rosario was out first while Sam was last. Sam then fires Guy as the final battle is about to begin. Rosario rehires Guy as the group climbs up the stairs. After what seems like forever, the group manages to defeat the Destroyer and save the world. Sam happily reunites with Scotty and passionately kisses him. Meanwhile, Luria finally gets to meet Aquastan in person. Everyone walks out from the building on the ground floor. People are cheering and taking pictures of them. Everyone enjoys the fame. Sam makes out with Scotty as their pictures are taken. Luria has Aquastan in her grasp as their pictures are taken. Guy tries to ignore getting jealous of Scotty by pulling up a picture of Beulah on his phone. The others enjoy the fame normally. Everyone forgives Guy except for Sam, who wanted to fire Guy after the adventure is over. It is implied that Sam fired Guy after the script was finished. Category:Events Category:Memes